INCREDIBLE
by Gigids
Summary: Bagi Akashi, bertemu dengan Tetsuya itu bisa dibilang anugerah sekaligus bencana. Senang, kesal, hingga terancam masuk rumah sakit jiwa! Akakuro. Romance&Friendship. Selamat membaca!


INCREDIBLE

…

Sekuat apapun mencarinya, kau tidak akan menemukan apapun definisi cinta. Karena bagi setiap orang, dia akan punya arti berbeda.

…

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda bersurai biru muda yang entah mengapa begitu disukainya. Bukan, mungkin lebih tepat, rasa itu disebut dengan cinta. Sungguh, tidak adil rasanya, hanya karena melihatnya, Akashi sudah merasa begitu tenang. Paras dan tingkah lakunya sudah membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu melupakan berbagai banyak tekanan.

Sosoknya yang polos, kemudian tingkahnya yang selalu diluar perkiraan seringkali membuat Akashi merasa lepas kendali. Bukan benci, namun tak mampu mengendalikan diri untuk segera memiliki. Apalagi begitu melihat sosok Tetsuya yang selalu dikerumuni para hama, baik hama pria maupun wanita. Akashi tidak suka.

"Akashi- _kun_? Kenapa kau melamun?" Sedikit tersentak, Akashi menengok dan mendapati Tetsuya yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran. Akashi- _kun_ tidak biasanya diam di pojokan."

"Merindukanku?" Goda Akashi yang tak tahan melihat rona Tetsuya yang semakin menjadi.

"Kenapa harus rindu? Kise- _kun_ bilang, duduk di pojokan nanti kesambet setan, tapi setan tidak mungkin merasuki setan, kan?" Ujar Tetsuya dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang adiluhung dan kadang menjengkelkan.

Salah satu sudut alis Akashi berkedut, antara ingin menganiaya atau bdsm saja.

"Maksudnya aku setan?"

"Eh? Aku bilang apa memang?"

"Tidak ada. Dan kenapa kau tak melanjutkan latihan?"

"Akashi- _kun_ sendiri malah hanya dipinggir lapangan. Tidak adil."

"Tetsuya mau menemaniku?"

"Tidak mau. Terakhir aku menemani Akashi- _kun_ , aku harus pulang telat."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, meski jika sekilas tidak kelihatan. Gengsinya masih ketinggian.

"Pulang latihan nanti, jangan pulang dulu."

"Aku mau dihukum?" Meski datar, Akashi melihat rona panik dalam wajah Tetsuya. Duh, menggemaskan.

"Ya,"

"Tapi Akashi- _kun_ , aku-"

"Tidak. Tapi kau harus datang."

Latihan kembali dilanjutkan. Tentu saja, meski samar, Akashi masih bisa mendengar umpatan dari peserta latihan. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak mempedulikan. Toh, ini bagian agar mereka bisa menang saat mengikuti kejuaraan.

Tapi meski berusaha tidak peduli, Akashi tetap tidak bisa acuh pada Tetsuya yang masih terengah-engah dibelakang hingga kini. Apalagi saat pipinya merona merah karena lelah, lalu peluhnya yang terlihat mengilap, dan desah nafasnya yang terengah. Demi Tuhan, Akashi harus merapal banyak pengingat agar 'adiknya' tidak tergugah karena pemandangan yang membuat imannya goyah.

Belum lagi saat mendapati Tetsuya menjadi pusat atas teman-temannya yang suka modus sembarangan. Seperti si makhluk kuning dan Momoi yang suka memeluk Tetsuya. Lalu si dekil yang suka mengacak surai biru muda, si titan yang suka berbagi roti vanilla hanya pada Tetsuya, bahkan Midorima yang _tsundere_ tapi suka memberi ini-itu bagi Tetsuya-nya!

Tetsuya-nya? Memangnya Tetsuya sudah jadi miliknya?

IYA!

Dan dengan pemikiran tersebut, tanpa sadar Akashi kembali bertitah, "Porsi latihan ditambah."

Datar, singkat dan pelan tapi membuat satu gym merasa hidupnya tamat. Tapi Akashi tidak peduli. Siapa suruh dekat-dekat dengan calon pasangan hidupnya kelak.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T+

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Romance, friendship, fluff

Out of character

…

Akakuro Fanfiction for Kina

Otanjoubi Omedetto ke 43 :p

…

Akashi menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Tentu saja dengan memastikan anak buahnya sudah pulang dan tak akan merecoki. Tengok kiri-kanan, setelah benar-benar tidak ada orang, tangannya mengambil parfum yang sudah disiapkan hasil mencuri dengar. Tidak, Akashi tidak menguping, dia hanya tidak sengaja mendengarkan karena orang tersebut berbicara layaknya toa berjalan. Kalau sampai salah, gunting sudah dia siapkan untuk dilempar kepada orang yang merekomendasikan.

Tak peduli sekalipun orang tersebut tidak tahu bahwa Akashi ikut mengambil saran.

Akashi menengok cermin sekali lagi, dan mendapati dirinya sudah tampan disini, "Kau tampan sekali, Sei." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai, mencoba beberapa alternatif senyuman yang akan membuat Tetsuya blingsatan.

Dan sekarang, Akashi sudah siap melakukan penembakan.

…

Seumur hidupnya, Akashi tak pernah menunggu. Dan sekarang dia membuktikan, bahwa menunggu itu memang membosankan. Tapi setelah mengingat bahwa nantinya Tetsuya akan menjadi miliknya, Akashi kembali tenang. Ya Tuhan, dia sudah tidak sabar.

Waktu terus berputar. Dari senja sore kini mulai masuk langit malam. Bau parfumnya masih awet, maklum Akashi selalu memilih yang terbaik dan termahal. Dan kenapa dia peduli dengan parfumnya?

Demi apapun, dia mulai gila!

Dan kenapa Tetsuya tidak kunjung menjumpainya? Apa dia malu-malu? Atau masih mandi? Ngomong-ngomong masalah mandi, apa Tetsuya membuka bajunya saat diguyur shower? Buka baju itu bukankah berarti telanjang?

Akashi mulai menarik nafas sedikit lama.

Tetsuya telanjang? Di sekolah? Di ruang mandi klub? Apa Akashi perlu menyusulnya? Kalau perlu ikut menyiapkan baju Tetsuya?

Ya Tuhan! Otaknya, ada yang salah disana.

Setelah menunggu hampir dua jam dan Tetsuya belum tampak datang, Akashi mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi sosok yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya sekarang.

"Tetsuya? Kau dimana? Apa? Bukannya sudah aku bilang temui aku sesudah latihan?" Akashi benar-benar menepuk jidatnya, "Ah, baiklah. Kau dimana? Aku akan menyusul saja. _Jaa_."

Akashi tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa. Dirinya, Aomine atau Tetsuya. Gara-gara dirinya menitah untuk semua pulang, Aomine memberitahu Tetsuya yang tengah menunggu untuk langsung pulang karena Akashi ada acara, yang padahal kepentingannya untuk menembak Tetsuya, dan Tetsuya malah pulang gara-gara diberitahu bahwa rapat ditiadakan dan Akashi menyuruh semua anggota langsung pulang.

 _Menggemaskan_ sekali bukan?

Duh, sepertinya seluruh anggota kisedai tingkat kebebalannya perlu ditakar.

…

Setelah selesai mengutuk entah siapa, Akashi segera memanggil sopirnya untuk menemui Tetsuya. Tentu saja dengan memastikan bahwa dirinya tetap tampan dan memesona. Meski Akashi yakin, mau bagaimanapun, dirinya tetap menawan siapapun yang melihatnya. Termasuk Tetsuya. Mungkin saja.

"Tetsuya," Panggilnya begitu mendapati Tetsuya sudah menunggu disana.

"Akashi- _kun_ ,"

"Sudah lama? Ah, ini ada vanilla milkshake untukmu." Akashi tidak menyuap, hanya saja memberi kesan bahwa dirinya perhatian. Lagipula, Akashi sendiri sudah punya 'vanilla' yang _special_ hanya untuk Tetsuya kelak jika sudah resmi jadi pasangan. Abaikan.

"Terimakasih," Ucap Tetsuya dengan senyuman yang membuat Akashi memalingkan muka karena tidak tahan. Tidak tahan menerjang.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Tetsuya memecah keheningan.

Akashi berdehem, kode minta perhatian, " _To the point_ saja, Tetsuya. Aku menyukaimu, kau jadi milikku." Ucap Akashi yang sengaja tidak melontar tanya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Akashi menatap wajah cantik yang masih menunduk entah menatap tanah atau menghitung kerikil di taman, dan meski wajahnya tetap _stay_ keren, tapi hati Akashi sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

Dan lagi, Akashi baru pertama kali melakukan penembakan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan ditengah jeda keheningan.

"…"

"Banyak keuntungan yang kau dapatkan dengan menjadi milikku." Ujar Akashi yang menemukan suaranya kembali.

Mata aquamarine itu menatapnya lekat, kemudian tertawa pelan. Awalnya Akashi terdiam, lalu menatap indahnya pemandangan didepan. Tak peduli bagaimanapun pesonanya, Tetsuya tetap lebih menawan.

"Ini bukan jualan, Akashi- _kun_." Tetsuya terlihat masih menahan tawa, namun Akashi tak begitu peduli karena semakin membuat Tetsuya memesona.

"Kalau begitu ajari aku."

Sedikit jeda, kemudian diikuti anggukan kepala, "Mohon kerja samanya, Sei- _kun_."

…

Besoknya, setelah Akashi dan Tetsuya resmi jadian, Akashi segera memberi titah yang tak terelakkan berpadu dengan segunung peraturan seperti :

Dilarang dekat-dekat dengan Tetsuya.

Melakukan kontak fisik yang tidak disarankan seperti memeluk, mencolek, dan mengacak rambut. Lebih dari itu berarti siap menghadapi maut.

Tidak boleh ganti baju bersama Tetsuya apapun alasannya.

Dan masih banyak lagi aturan yang Akashi tuliskan dan membuat duo Kise-Momoi protes habis-habisan tapi tidak dia pedulikan. Hingga akhirnya Tetsuya masuk dan bilang padanya bahwa jangan membuat aturan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Tapi Tetsuya, ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Terimakasih, tapi aku masih baik, Sei- _kun_."

Awalnya Akashi keberatan, namun karena dirinya tengah dilanda kasmaran, Akashi hanya diam lalu mencuri kecupan, yang berakhir kakinya nyeri karena terkena injakan.

…

Tak terasa, kini sudah sebulan dirinya menjalin hubungan. Memang, Akashi tidak salah menaruh pilihan. Bersama Tetsuya rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Hingga kadang-kadang dirinya ragu apakah ini kenyataan. Biar orang mengatainya melodrama namun Akashi bicara kebenaran. Hidupnya yang biasanya penuh tekanan, kini mulai mengalami perubahan.

Bangun pagi saja sudah membuatnya tak sabar, bahkan saat dirinya harus menggantikan ayahnya memimpin rapat perusahaan yang biasanya membuat _mood_ Akashi berantakan, kini dia lakukan penuh semangat karena teringat bahwa dengan ini dirinya akan menafkahi Tetsuya kelak.

"Sei- _kun_ ijin lagi hari ini?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Ayah tadi menyuruhku menggantikannya."

"Apa tidak berat?"

"Kan untuk nafkah Tetsuya kelak."

"Aw, sakit." Ujar Akashi sambil memegangi bahunya yang tercubit. Meski bilang sakit, namun wajah Akashi malah menampilkan tampang minta lagi. Sekuat tenaga mengabaikan tatapan anak buahnya yang seolah mual karena mendengar gombalan-gombalannya yang baru keluar kini.

Tapi lihat saja setelah ini, jangan harap bisa keluar dari _gym_ dengan berjalan menggunakan kaki.

…

Pulang sekolah, Akashi tak bisa langsung menemui kekasihnya. Berjanji akan pulang bersama, namun dirinya harus menunggu juga. Tak masalah, apa sih yang tidak untuk Tetsuya?

Lihat, dirinya benar-benar kekasih idaman. Sudah pengertian, tampan, mapan, pintar pula diranjang. Yang terakhir belum dibuktikan, tapi Akashi berani taruhan.

"Sei- _kun_ masih disini?"

"Aku menunggu Tetsuya."

"Sudah aku bilang, aku pulang terlambat. Kenapa tidak pulang duluan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika rumahku itu Tetsuya."

Sebuah pernyataan yang romantis sebenarnya, jika tidak dengan diiringi dengan suara tersedaknya Nijimura.

…

Orang bilang jatuh cinta sejuta rasanya. Tapi bagi Akashi, jatuh cinta itu Tetsuya. Semua terasa seperti Tetsuya. Ibunya yang dia peluk karena berasa melihat Tetsuya yang membangunkan paginya, lalu saat akan berangkat, Akashi menautkan tangannya dengan tangan ayahnya karena melihat Tetsuya yang mengajaknya berangkat bersama.

Dan untung saja, kedua orangtuanya hanya menatap Akashi seolah isi kepala anaknya tengah tidak ada alih-alih mengirim anak semata wayang mereka ke rumah sakit jiwa.

End.

AN :

Holaa, semoga masih ada yang inget wkwk

Meski di FF tersebut Akashi terlihat kocak, tapi hanya Akashi yang tahu. Bagi Tetsuya dkk, Akashi tetaplah _absolute_ seperti biasa.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
